Escritos selectos de Seger, Volumen II: La influencia de los ingredientes en la fusibilidad del esmaltes
Categoría:Escritos selectos de Seger, Volumen II After the meaning of the term glaze and the distinction between the glazes and the glasses has been brought out in the foregoing section, we will proceed to investigate how the glazes must be altered, in their quantitative composition, in order to attain the degree of fusibility necessary for a smooth fusion, which depends on the various purposes; that is, the kind of body, the method of the subsequent treatment by underglaze colors, fusible colors, enamels, lusters, metals, etc., and also upon the available means of control. Después de que el significado del término esmalte y la distinción entre los esmaltes y los vidrios, se ha señalado en el apartado anterior, se procederá a investigar la forma en que el esmaltes deben modificarse, en su composición cuantitativa, con el fin de alcanzar el grado de fusibililidad necesario para una buena fusión, que depende de los diferentes fines, es decir, tipo de base, el método del tratamiento posterior de underglaze colores, fusibles colores, esmaltes, lustres, metales, etc, y también a los medios de control. Texto de titular The manufacture of a glaze of any desired degree of fusibility, is of great importance in glaze work. Since the body quantitatively, is much the largest part of the ware, and since it is the vehicle of the forms and properties which it is desired to attain, it is always the foundation of the manufacture, and it is seldom advantageous or permissible to vacillate as to this foundation; therefore, it is generally best to fit the glaze by changing its composition to a fixed constant body, while it is seldom the case that it is advantageous to change a body to fit any special glaze. La fabricación de un esmalte de cualquier grado deseado de fusibility, es de gran importancia en el esmalte de trabajo. Desde el cuerpo cuantitativamente, es mucho más grande la parte de la cerámica, y ya que es el vehículo de las formas y propiedades que se desea para lograr, siempre es el fundamento de la fabricación, y rara vez es ventajosa o permitido a vacilar en cuanto a este fundación, por lo que generalmente es mejor para encajar el esmalte de modificar su composición a un cuerpo fijo constante, si bien es rara vez el caso de que es ventajoso para cambiar un organismo para ajustarse a cualquier esmalte especial. Texto de titular One of the most important adjustments, between body and glaze, is that of regulating the melting-point of the latter. By the term melting-point should always be understood that temperature which is necessary to unite the ingredients of the glaze (after they have been made insoluble by fritting, mixed finely, and have been applied on the surface of the ware, in the form of a very thin coating), so that they form a glassy coating with a shiny surface, without reaching that degree of fluidity which would cause it to be absorbed by the porous ware, or to flow off from its surface. Uno de los más importantes ajustes, entre cuerpo y esmalte, es el de regular el punto de fusión de este último. En el plazo de punto de fusión debe ser entendido siempre que la temperatura lo cual es necesario para unir los ingredientes del esmalte (después de que hayan sido realizados por fritting insolubles, finamente mezcladas, y se han aplicado en la superficie de la cerámica, en forma de una muy delgada capa), de modo que forman un recubrimiento vítreo con una superficie brillante, sin llegar a ese grado de fluidez que causa que sea absorbida por la cerámica porosa, o de flujo libre de su superficie. Texto de titular The fusibility finds its expression in the quantitative composition of the glaze. The following points are of importance in considering this fusibility : A. The ratio (expressed in equivalents) between the fluxing bases and the silica ; B. The kind of fluxes which are present ; C. The relation of the alumina to the fluxes and to the silica ; D. The ratio between silica and boracic acid, in case the latter is used as a partial substitute for it. El fusibility encuentra su expresión en la composición cuantitativa del esmalte. Los siguientes puntos son de importancia en el examen de este fusibility: A. La relación (expresadas en equivalentes) entre las bases y fluxing la sílice; B. El tipo de fundentes que están presentes; C. La relación de la alúmina a los fundentes y a la sílice; D. La relación entre sílice y boracic ácido, en este último caso se utiliza como un sustituto parcial del mismo. Texto de titular A. The fusibility of glasses is, in the presence of equal proportions of the fluxes, dependent on the silica content. The silica is by itself infusible, and it becomes fusible only when it unites with some metallic oxide. The melting-point is the higher, the richer the compounds are in silica, and at the same time the latter become more viscous and stringy, a property which they lose more and more, as the fluxes increase. A. El fusibility de vidrios es decir, en presencia de la igualdad de proporciones de los fundentes, depende del contenido de sílice. El sílice es de por sí infusible, y se convierte en fusibles sólo cuando se une con algunos de óxido metálico. - La fusión es el punto más alto, los más ricos son los compuestos por sílice, y, al mismo tiempo, este último convertido en el más viscoso y filamentosos, una propiedad que pierden cada vez más, como el aumento de los fundentes. Texto de titular In the preceding section, we have made a statement of the fact that the composition of the ordinary glasses can be illustrated by the formula Na2O, CaO, 5 SiO2 , or if one designates the sum of the bases as RO, by the formula RO, 2.5 SiO2 , which is a body corresponding to the degree of saturation of a two-andone-half-fold silicate. If the constitution becomes more or less acid, it takes on properties unfavorable for working. In the first case, by increase of the silica, it acquires the property of easily devitrifying, and in the second, by a decrease of silica, it loses its ductility and viscous nature, the property necessary for blowing. En la sección anterior, hemos hecho una declaración del hecho de que la composición de los vidrios normales puede ilustrarse por la fórmula Na2O, CaO, 5 SiO2, o si se designa la suma de las bases como RO, por la fórmula RO, 2,5 SiO2, que es un organismo correspondientes al grado de saturación de un período de dos andone media veces silicato. Si la constitución pasa a ser más o menos ácido, que toma en propiedades desfavorables para el trabajo. En el primer caso, por el aumento de sílice, adquiere la propiedad de devitrifying fácilmente, y en el segundo, por una disminución de sílice, que pierde su ductilidad y viscoso naturaleza, los bienes necesarios de la voladura. Texto de titular Devitrification consists of a separation of silicic acid, or of silicates in crystalline form, which cloud the glass, and destroy the gloss of the surface, and which change it to a porcelain-like mass, if it is heated for a long time up to the temperature of softening. A resolution of such separations only takes place, when the glass is heated again up to the very liquid condition. Devitrification consiste en una separación de ácido silícico, o de silicatos en forma cristalina, que la nube de cristal, y destruir el brillo de la superficie, y que el cambio a una porcelana-como en masa, si se calienta durante mucho tiempo hasta que la temperatura de ablandamiento. Una resolución de esas separaciones sólo se lleva a cabo, cuando el vidrio se calienta de nuevo hasta el estado líquido. Texto de titular Although by increasing or decreasing the silica content of glazes in proportion to the fluxes, variations in the fusibility of the glazes can be produced, still, in the easily fusible glazes free from or low in alumina, which most resemble the glasses in composition, one cannot vary far from the limits assigned to the glasses, without incurring the faults corresponding to those of the glasses. Si bien aumentando o disminuyendo el contenido de sílice de esmaltes en proporción a los fundentes, las variaciones en los fusibility de los esmaltes se pueden producir, todavía, en los fusibles fácilmente esmaltes libres o de bajo contenido de alúmina, lo que más se asemejan a los vidrios en su composición, uno no puede variar mucho de los límites asignados a las vidrios, sin incurrir en los fallos correspondientes a los del los vidrios. Texto de titular Both faults, which are very noticeable in the products of the clay industries, and which, in too high a silica content, are seen in a clouding of the glaze by a long glost-fire, or by a slow cooling, and in too low a silica content, are observed in the running off of the glaze, or the soaking into the porous body, belong to the commonest which are met in practical work. The means of correcting these faults are to be inferred from the facts already mentioned. Ambos fallos, que son muy notables en los productos de las industrias de arcilla, y que, en un muy alto contenido de sílice, se consideran en un ensombrecen del esmalte de un largo glost del fuego, o por un enfriamiento lento, y en muy baja un contenido de sílice, se observan en el funcionamiento fuera del esmalte, o el remojo en el cuerpo poroso, pertenecen a las más comunes que se dan en el trabajo práctico. Los medios de corregir estos defectos se han de deducirse de los hechos ya mencionados. Texto de titular B. The fluxes mentioned in the preceding section do not all work with equal vigor in fusing silica. The law established by Richters and Bischof, concerning the fusibility of clays, "that equivalent proportions of fluxes exert an equal influence on the fusibility," and which appears to be approximately correct for the very high temperatures employed in clay testing, and for the very small quantities of the fluxes coming into action in the clays, has no bearing on the glasses and glazes, far richer in fluxes and melting at far lower temperatures. B. Los fluxes mencionados en el apartado anterior no todos los trabajos con igual vigor en la fusión de sílice. El derecho establecido por Richters y Bischof, en relación con la fusibility de arcillas, "que proporciones equivalentes de los flujos de ejercer una influencia sobre la igualdad de la fusibility", y que parece ser aproximadamente correcta para las muy altas temperaturas empleadas en los ensayos de arcilla, y para los muy pequeñas cantidades de los flujos que entran en acción en las arcillas, no tiene ninguna incidencia en los vidrios y esmaltes, mucho más ricos y en los flujos de fusión a temperaturas mucho más bajas. Texto de titular For those metallic oxides which yield colorless glasses or glazes, the following order of fusibility may be stated: lead, barium, potash, soda, zinc, lime, magnesia, alumina. By this "order of fusibility" it is meant to be understood, that if in any designated lead glass, the lead were replaced by an equivalent quantity of one of the other oxides, the resulting glass which is chemically an analogue of the first, would be in reference to its fusibility in the proper place given in the series. Para los óxidos metálicos que producen vidrios incoloros o esmaltes, el siguiente orden de fusibility puede afirmar: plomo, bario, potasa, soda, zinc, cal, magnesia, alúmina. En este "orden de fusibilidad" que está destinado a ser entendido, que si en cualquier vidrio con óxido de plomo, el plomo se sustituyeron por una cantidad equivalente de uno de los otros óxidos, la resultante de vidrio que es químicamente análogo de la primera, en referencia a su fusibility en el lugar adecuado en la serie. Texto de titular The coloring oxides, whose introduction into a glass or glaze may noticeably affect the fusibility of the same, behave in the same way and on this account, the popular view that the colored glasses are simple solutions of the oxides, can scarcely be held as tenable. Among these, copper oxide works most powerfully as a flux and nearly approaches lead oxide in activity ; then follow in the order named: manganese, cobalt, iron, uranium, chromium, and nickel. Los óxidos para colorear, cuya introducción en un vidrio o esmalte Mayo afectar notablemente la fusibility de la misma, se comportan de la misma manera y en esta cuenta, la opinión popular de que los vidrios de colores son simples soluciones de los óxidos, apenas puede ser celebrada como insostenible . Entre ellos, obras de óxido de cobre más fuerza como un flujo casi enfoques y óxido de plomo en la actividad; a continuación, siga en el orden nombrado: manganeso, cobalto, hierro, uranio, cromo y níquel. Texto de titular If one considers the first list he will find, and this is evidently not accidental, that the metallic oxides of high equivalent weights are at the top of the list in fluxing power and that the list ends with those of low equivalent weights. In the coloring oxides this is not the case, because their equivalent weights are so close to one another. In a list or series of stoichiometrically equivalent glazes, the percentage content of silica will be smaller in direct proportion as the weight of the equivalent of the flux increases. Those glazes which contain the most active fluxes are therefore always the lowest in silica percentages, and therefore the softer and most easily attacked. It is seen from this why lead oxide is always preferred as a flux for the easily fusible glazes, and why in these, alumina steps very much into the background, and also why in the hard fire glazes the alumina often is made an important constituent, while lime and magnesia predominate over the alkalies. Si se considera la primera lista que se encuentra, y esto evidentemente no es accidental, que los óxidos metálicos de alto peso equivalente se encuentran en la parte superior de la lista en fluxing poder y que la lista termina con los de bajo peso equivalente. En los óxidos para colorear este no es el caso, debido a que sus equivalentes pesos están tan cerca el uno con el otro. En una lista o una serie de stoichiometrically equivalente esmaltes, el porcentaje de contenido de sílice será menor en proporción directa como el peso del equivalente al flujo aumenta. Los esmaltes que contienen las más activas, por lo tanto, los flujos son siempre los más bajos porcentajes de sílice, y por lo tanto, el más suave y más fácilmente atacados. Se ve por qué de este óxido de plomo es preferido siempre como un flujo de los fusibles fácilmente esmaltes, y por qué en estos, alúmina pasos muy en el fondo, y también por qué en el duro fuego esmaltes la alúmina a menudo se hace un importante constituyente, mientras que la cal y la magnesia predominan sobre los productos alcalinos. Texto de titular It is not only the kind of flux used, which governs the fusibility of a glaze; the number of the fluxes is also of importance. It has already been stated that, with the exception of lead oxide, which like the alkalies is able to form a transparent colorless glass by itself, at least two fluxes must always be present to make a glass. The alkali metals can, on this account, hardly be said to form glasses at all, because their compounds are all soluble, even the tetrasilicate. The oxides of the alkaline earth metals alone form no transparent glasses, but only stony or slag-like silicates. Therefore, in order to produce a transparent glass, it is necessary to have at least two fluxes present, one of which is, as a rule, an alkali. And it is well known in practice, if not yet wholly explained by science, that the fluidity increases with the number of the fluxes present. For example, a lime-soda-potash feldspar is more fusible than a sodapotash feldspar or a lime-potash feldspar by itself, which possesses the same degree of acidity. No es sólo el tipo de cambio utilizado, que regula la fusibility de un esmalte; el número de flujos es también de importancia. Ya se ha indicado que, con la excepción del óxido de plomo, que al igual que los productos alcalinos es capaz de formar un vidrio incoloro transparente por sí mismo, por lo menos dos flujos debe estar siempre presente para hacer un vaso. Los metales alcalinos pueden, en esta cuenta, apenas se dice para formar a todos los vasos, debido a que sus compuestos son solubles en todas, incluso las tetrasilicate. Los óxidos de los metales alcalinos la tierra por sí sola no forma transparente gafas, pero sólo de piedra o escoria-como silicatos. Por lo tanto, con el fin de producir un vidrio transparente, es necesario contar con al menos dos flujos de la actualidad, uno de los cuales es, por regla general, un álcali. Y es bien sabido en la práctica, si todavía no se explica totalmente por la ciencia, la fluidez que aumenta con el número de los flujos actuales. Por ejemplo, una soda-cal-feldespato de potasio es más que un fusible sodapotash feldespato o una lima de feldespato de potasio, que posee el mismo grado de acidez. Texto de titular C. Alumina, although it plays the part in its entire behavior to silica of a basic body, and goes as such into the glasses and glazes which always contain an excess of acid, cannot be regarded as a real flux, at the temperatures which here are under discussion for, by increasing additions, it increases the meltingpoint like silica, but in a very striking manner. It may be regarded as operating as a flux in the highest degree at the high temperatures which are used in the porcelain fire, and at the same time in the presence of relatively small quantities of the other fluxes, taking the same kind of a position it takes in the refractory clays, according to the researches of Bischof. C. alúmina, a pesar de que juega la parte en la totalidad de su comportamiento a la sílice básica de un organismo, y va como tal en los vidrios y esmaltes que siempre contienen un exceso de ácido, no puede considerarse como un verdadero flujo, a las temperaturas que aquí están siendo objeto de discusión para, mediante el aumento de las adiciones, aumenta la meltingpoint como sílice, pero de una manera muy llamativa. Se puede considerarse que operan como un flujo en el más alto grado a las altas temperaturas que se utilizan en la porcelana fuego, y al mismo tiempo en la presencia de cantidades relativamente pequeñas de los otros flujos, teniendo el mismo tipo de condiciones que en la toma refractaria arcillas, de acuerdo a las investigaciones de Bischof. Texto de titular The introduction of alumina into a glaze, affords an opportunity or means to raise the melting-point of a glaze, and at the same time to change the ratio of the real fluxes to the silica, in such a manner, that the degree of saturation of these to each other will not exceed the limiting values already given (that between a bisilicate and a trisilicate), without risking the faults, which are to be expected in the glazes free from alumina; i. e., tendency to devitrification, and the running off or soaking in of the glaze. This property or method of operation of the alumina renders it probable, that it is not, as some observers have shown (Ebell, Benrath), merely dissolved as such in the fluid glass, but that it is part of a silicate in double combination with the silicates of the other fluxes. La introducción de alúmina en un esmalte, brinda la oportunidad o los medios para elevar el punto de fusión de un esmalte, y al mismo tiempo para cambiar la relación de los flujos reales para la sílice, de tal manera, que el grado de saturación de unas con otras, no deberá exceder los valores límite ya dada (que entre un bisilicate y un trisilicate), sin correr el riesgo de los defectos, que se espera en los esmaltes libres de alúmina; i. e., tendencia a devitrification, y la administración o fuera de remojo en el esmalte. Esta propiedad o método de funcionamiento de la alúmina hace que sea probable, que no es, como algunos observadores han puesto de manifiesto (Ebell, Benrath), simplemente disuelto como tal en el cristal líquido, sino que es parte de un silicato doble en combinación con los silicatos de los otros flujos. Texto de titular If we recast the calculations of the limiting values given in the first part of this treatise, of the composition of the more difficultly fusible whiteware and porcelain glazes, in such a manner that the alumina is not separated from the other fluxes, but is calculated with them according to its threefold greater capacity for saturation with silica than that possessed by the other monoxides, we will obtain a formula which in fact corresponds to that of the alumina-free or low alumina glasses and glazes; that is, its saturation point will lie between the bi- and trisilicate, and wilt come closer to the first, rather than to the last, on account of the property which alumina has of giving a viscous nature to glasses or glazes. Si la refundición de los cálculos de los valores límite que figuran en la primera parte de este tratado, de la composición de los fusibles más difícil whiteware porcelana y esmaltes, de tal manera que la alúmina no está separado de los otros flujos, pero se calcula de acuerdo con ellos a su triple mayor capacidad de saturación con sílice que no sea poseído por el otro monoxides, vamos a obtener una fórmula que en realidad corresponde a la de la alúmina-gratuitos o de bajo alúmina vidrios y esmaltes, es decir, su punto de saturación se encuentran entre los bi-y trisilicate, marchitamiento y acercarse más a la primera, en lugar de a la última, en cuenta de la propiedad de alúmina que ha de dar un carácter viscoso de vidrios o esmaltes. If one calculates the alumina as being equal to 3RO, because both contain equal contents of oxygen, and correspond to equal oxygen contents in saturation with silica, the formulas given above will shape themselves as follows : Si uno calcula la alúmina como en igualdad de condiciones a 3RO, porque ambas contienen la igualdad de contenido de oxígeno, y corresponden a la igualdad de oxígeno contenido en sílice con la saturación, las fórmulas indicadas anteriormente se forma a sí mismos como sigue: Whiteware glazes, minimum RO, o.i ALA,, 2.5 SiO2 = 1.3 RO, 2.5 SiO2 = RO, 1.92 SiCX Whiteware glazes, maximum: RO, 0.4 A12O3 , 4.5 SiO2 = 2.2 RO, 4.5 SiO2 = RO, 2.05 SiO2 . Porcelain glazes, minimum: RO, 0.5 A12O3 , 5 SiO2 = 2.5 RO, 5 SiO2 = RO, 2 SiO2 . Porcelain glazes, maximum: RO, 1.25 AUOs, 12 SiO2 = 4.5 RO, 12 SiO2 = RO, 2.55 SiO2. It is seen from this, that considered from this point of view, the difficultly fusible glazes in actual use correspond in reference to their degree of saturation, to the practical conditions actually required in the glass industry, that they correspond to a silicate midway between a bi- and a trisilicate, and that they must not approach very closely the trisilicate ratio, if they are expected to escape an inclination to dullness by so-called devitrification on slow cooling, which in the clay industries cannot well be avoided. Se desprende de esto, consideró que desde este punto de vista, la dificultad fusibles esmaltes en el uso real de referencia corresponden a a su grado de saturación, a las condiciones prácticas realmente necesario en la industria del vidrio, que corresponden a un silicato a mitad de camino entre un bi-y un trisilicate, y que no deben enfoque muy de cerca la proporción trisilicate, si son espera que escapar una inclinación a dullness de los llamados a devitrification enfriamiento lento, que en la arcilla industrias no pueden así ser evitado. D. Boracic acid shares with silica the property of forming with the metallic oxides, which are here receiving discussion, glassy amorphous compounds which, with the exception of the alkali oxides, are insoluble in water. Boracic acid and silica glasses are miscible in all proportions. They can be distinguished from each other, by the fact that the borax glasses are noticeably more fusible in otherwise analogous compounds, than the corresponding silica glasses, which is due to the fact that the boric acid is itself brought into fusion by a low heat. A replacement of a part of the silica by boric acid which is similar to it in its behavior, serves as an excellent means of lowering the melting-point of a glaze without altering its composition in other respects, especially its degree of saturation. The preceding statements give us the means of altering a glaze in whichever way it may need as to its fusibility, without at the same time incurring new faults through these changes, especially tendency to devitrification or too great softness (running off or soaking into the body). D. Boracic ácido comparte con sílice la propiedad de formar con los óxidos metálicos, que están aquí recibiendo un debate, amorfo vidrioso compuestos que, con la excepción de los óxidos alcalinos, son insolubles en agua. Boracic ácido y gafas de sílice son miscibles en todas las proporciones. Se pueden distinguir unos de otros, por el hecho de que el bórax gafas sean notablemente más fusibles en otros compuestos análogos, que los correspondientes vasos de sílice, lo que se debe al hecho de que el ácido bórico es en sí mismo puesto en la fusión de un bajo calor. La sustitución de una parte de la sílice de ácido bórico, que es similar a la misma en su comportamiento, sirve como un excelente medio de la reducción del punto de fusión de un esmalte sin alterar su composición en los demás aspectos, especialmente su grado de saturación. Las afirmaciones anteriores nos dan los medios de alterar un esmalte en cualquier forma que pueda necesitar en cuanto a su fusibility, sin, al mismo tiempo, incurrir en nuevos fallos a través de estos cambios, sobre todo tendencia a devitrification o demasiado grande suavidad (fuera o remojo en el cuerpo ). If a glaze is too fusible for the purpose for which it is to be used, owing to the composition of the body, it can be made more difficultly fusible by the following means : Si el esmalte es demasiado fusibles para el fin para el que se va a utilizar, debido a la composición del cuerpo, puede hacerse fusibles más difícil por los siguientes medios: # By raising the silica content and thereby lowering the content of the basic fluxes. A limit must be observed in this respect, in the fact that the acidity of the glaze must never exceed a trisilicate, and never fall below a bisilicate. In the first case, an inclination to devitrification ensues, and in the last case, a tendency to running off < from the ware, which is the more marked the lower the glaze is in alumina. # Al elevar el contenido de sílice y, por ende, reducir el contenido de los flujos de base. Un límite debe señalarse a este respecto, en el hecho de que la acidez del esmalte nunca debe exceder de un trisilicate, y nunca sean inferiores a un bisilicate. En el primer caso, una inclinación a devitrification se produce, y en este último caso, una tendencia a correr fuera de Categoría:Escritos selectos de Seger, Volumen II Categoría:Hermann August Seger Categoría:Esmaltes